


Boże Narodzenie Gangu Olsena

by Daguch



Category: Olsen-banden | The Olsen Gang (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Rescue, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daguch/pseuds/Daguch
Summary: Jest wigilia Bożego Narodzenia. Egona dopadają wyrzuty sumienia, gdy pod choinką w domu Jensenów odkrywa niespodziewane prezenty dla siebie od Benny'ego, Kjelda i Yvonne. Wyrusza ciemnymi, opustoszałymi ulicami Kopenhagi w środku zamieci po zakupy na ostatnią chwilę, ale spotkanie z pijanym kierowcą sprowadza na niego wyjątkowe niebezpieczeństwo. Wydaje się, że w tej sytuacji Egona Olsena może uratować tylko cud...Ilustracje stworzone przez wspaniałą https://www.deviantart.com/kurtssingh





	Boże Narodzenie Gangu Olsena

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [AN OLSEN GANG CHRISTMAS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951100) by [MorphoFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan). 



ROZDZIAŁ 1

Był 24 grudnia, wczesny wieczór. Śnieg padał od samego rana. Egon stał w oknie mieszkania Jensenów na przedmieściach Kopenhagi i obserwował gromadzący się biały puch.

Cieszył się, że nie miał żadnych spraw do załatwienia w tym zimowym bałaganie. Mógł po prostu wylegiwać się w miłym i ciepłym mieszkanku Jensenów. Nawet autobusy już nie jeździły. Na zewnątrz było dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów śniegu.

Przynajmniej nie spędzał tego Bożego Narodzenia w więzieniu. Naczelnik zawsze robił się tak obrzydliwie sentymentalny o tej porze roku, z tymi wszystkimi prezentami mikołajkowymi, sentymentalnymi piosenkami ludowymi i tak dalej, a Egon nie miał na to wszystko ochoty. Zwykle udawał chorego i chował się w celi, żeby czytać oraz planować swój kolejny genialny skok.

To mu przypomniało: jego gang będzie w domu za kilka godzin. Kjeld, Benny i Yvonne zgłosili się na ochotnika do miejscowego domu dziecka, gdzie pomagali przy podawaniu wigilijnej kolacji, śpiewaniu kolęd i wieszaniu skarpet na prezenty. Cały ten pomysł przyprawiał Egona o mdłości, ale mimo to skrycie podziwiał ich bezinteresowność.

Uśmiechnął się mimo woli, gdy myślał o swoich towarzyszach. Egon został sierotą, gdy był jeszcze bardzo młody, a obecność Benny'ego i Kjelda była najbliższą rodzinie rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek miał... Czasami potrafił nawet tolerować Yvonne... kiedy nic nie mówiła, oczywiście.

Gdy Egon odwrócił się od okna, piękna choinka, którą Yvonne pieczołowicie ozdobiła, przykuła jego uwagę, więc przysunął się bliżej, by ją obejrzeć. Pod drzewkiem leżał skromny stos prezentów, owiniętych w kolorowy papier do pakowania. Egon zmrużył oczy, gdy zobaczył swoje imię na jednej z przywieszek. Lekko podciągnął nogawki spodni, po czym ukląkł na podłodze, aby przyjrzeć się bliżej.

„Dla Egona, z miłością, Yvonne”, odczytał z etykietki przy jednym z prezentów. „Klawo jak cholera, Egon! Od Benny'ego”, napisano na innej znajomym, nierównym pismem jego wiernego kierowcy. „Wesołych świąt, Szefie, całuski, Kjeld”, przeczytał na trzeciej.

– O mój Boże – Egon usiadł na piętach, osłupiały. Nie spodziewał się prezentów. Oni wiedzieli, że nie był typem „świątecznej” osoby. Zakładał, że wszystkie prezenty spod drzewka wymienią między sobą Jensenowie i Benny. Nigdy nie dawali mu niczego na Boże Narodzenie, dlaczego mieliby to zrobić w tym roku?

Gdy się zastanowił, odpowiedź okazała się oczywista: ponieważ po raz pierwszy od blisko dekady nie spędzał świąt w więzieniu.

Był przytłoczony. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek potrzebował dodatkowych dowodów na uczucia gangu wobec niego, oto były, w radośnie opakowanych pudełkach...

Drobny mężczyzna skrzywił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zostawił pod choinką niczego, co mógłby dać przyjaciołom w zamian. Nagle, nietypowo zawstydzony, zdjął szybko melonik i przejechał palcami po jego wstążce. Znalazł za nią mocno zwinięty, 50-koronowy banknot, ukryty na czarną godzinę.

Egon trzymał go tam od czasu swojego ostatniego pobytu w więzieniu, a teraz dotykał go w zamyśleniu. To nie było wiele, ale być może wystarczy, aby kupić drobne upominki dla Benny'ego, Kjelda i Yvonne. Przecież musiał im coś dać...

Spojrzał na zegarek i zaklął cicho. Było późno, ale może udałoby mu się znaleźć jeden czy dwa otwarte sklepy. Wstał, poszedł do przedpokoju i zdjął z wieszaka przy wyjściu swój długi, zimowy płaszcz. Zarzucił go na ramiona, założył rękawiczki i wyskoczył przez drzwi prosto w zamieć.

* * *

Jakieś półtorej godziny później śnieg nadal sypał, ale teraz towarzyszył mu porywisty wiatr. Egon walczył z wichurą, przedzierając się przez głębokie zaspy. Jak dotąd nie udało mu się znaleźć otwartego sklepu, najpewniej z powodu pogody. W końcu poddał się i postanowił wrócić do mieszkania Kjelda z pustymi rękami. Może w zamian zabierze cały gang na obiad...

Odwrócił się i zaczął cofać, zatrzymując się na chwilę na rogu. Przewrócił oczami, przypominając sobie, jak to zawsze opiekuńczy Benny skarcił go za nieprawidłowe przechodzenie przez jezdnię. Zawodowy przestępca, który nie akceptował przebiegania na czerwonym świetle: cóż za ironia.

Mimo że ulice były opustoszałe, posłusznie nacisnął przycisk przy sygnalizacji, a następnie czekał cierpliwie na pojawienie się sygnału „Idź”. W międzyczasie przestępował z nogi na nogę i obejmował się ramionami, próbując się rozgrzać.

Był tak rozkojarzony przez to zimno, że zanim podniósł głowę i zobaczył nadjeżdżający samochód, było za późno. Światło zmieniło kolor na czerwony. Kierowca usiłował się zatrzymać, jadąc zbyt szybko jak na warunki panujące na drodze. Hamulce zablokowały się, a samochód wpadł w poślizg, jadąc wprost na Egona.

Kryminalny geniusz mimowolnie krzyknął, próbując usunąć się z drogi pędzącego pojazdu, który wpadł na chodnik i błotnikiem uderzył go w udo. Egon upadł do tyłu, przeleciał przez barierkę i przekoziołkował w dół stromego nasypu, lądując twardo, nogami w dół. Przenikliwy ból przeszył jego prawą kostkę i nagle wszystko ogarnęła ciemność...

* * *

Wspólnik. Był oficjalnie wspólnikiem w firmie...

Nilssen znów zachichotał, siedząc za kierownicą swojego samochodu. Firmowa wigilia była ostatnim miejscem, w którym spodziewałby się awansu, ale cholera, Wielki Szef tak nagle z tym wyskoczył. Wszyscy wznieśli toast i zaraz otoczył go tłum gratulujących mu kolegów z pracy.

Razem z powinszowaniami pojawiały się kolejne drinki. Nie był typem imprezowicza, ale atmosfera radości oraz koleżeństwa uderzyła mu do głowy i wkrótce okazało się, że wypił więcej, niż powinien.

Teraz walczył, aby utrzymać samochód prosto na zaśnieżonej drodze i przeklinał łyse opony, choć był wdzięczny ponad wszelką miarę za to, że ulica była pusta. Nowe opony. Nowy samochód. Teraz stać go było na nowe auto, z prawdziwymi oponami śniegowymi!

Pojazd wpadł w poślizg na śniegu i lodzie, skręcając w stronę krawężnika. Nilssen zaklął i wrócił na właściwą drogę. Musiał teraz skupić się na prowadzeniu, a nie na fantazjach o cudownych rzeczach, które zapewni mu nowa, grubsza wypłata.

Jechał dalej, potrząśnięciami głowy walcząc z mgłą przed oczami i wyrzucał sobie, że nie wezwał taksówki albo nie zabrał się z którymś bardziej trzeźwym kolegą. Cóż, teraz było już za późno. W tej części miasta trudno złapać taksówkę przy słonecznej pogodzie. Nocą, w środku zamieci, zakrawało to na niemożliwe. Ulice pokryte były głębokim śniegiem, kryjącym warstwy czarnego lodu.

Czarny lód. Czarny samochód. Mógłby wybrać czarny kabriolet BMW. Nie, Mercedesa! Srebrnego Mercedesa...

Pozwolił swojemu umysłowi odpłynąć na odrobinę zbyt długo i nagle pojawiło się przed nim czerwone światło. Instynktownie wcisnął hamulce, a samochodem zarzuciło na boki, po czym pojazd wpadł w poślizg, wjechał przez krawężnik na chodnik i zatrzymał się dopiero na barierce.

Nilssen siedział oszołomiony, oddychając ciężko. Rozejrzał się, aby zobaczyć, czy czasem ktoś nie był świadkiem jego motoryzacyjnego faux-pas, ale ulica, tak samo jak wcześniej, była pusta. Odetchnął z ulgą, bo nic mu się nie stało i pomodlił się w podzięce za to, że nikogo nie skrzywdziła jego głupota.

Po kilku minutach zbierania myśli odpalił silnik. Cicho przysięgając, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie pił, ostrożnie zjechał z chodnika na ulicę, by ruszyć rozważnie w stronę domu.

Nie miał pojęcia, że właśnie potrącił człowieka, który leżał teraz nieprzytomny w rowie przy drodze...

Wiatr wiał, wirując śniegiem w lodowatym powietrzu.

* * * * *

ROZDZIAŁ 2

Benny odwiózł Kjelda i Yvonne z sierocińca do domu, z trudem przebijając się swoim Chevroletem przez głęboki śnieg. Gdy tylko zatrzymał się przed budynkiem, cud amerykańskiej motoryzacji zacharczał, a jego silnik zgasł.

– Co? – wykrzyknął Benny, widząc strzałkę wskaźnika paliwa na literze „E”. – DOPIERO CO zatankowałem to zardzewiałe pudło! – zaserwował kierownicy gniewne uderzenie, po czym syknął i machnął obolałą ręką.

– Daj sobie z tym spokój – powiedział Kjeld, wygrzebując się z samochodu i podając Yvonne ramię. – Nigdzie nie musimy już jechać, a poza tym żadna stacja benzynowa nie będzie czynna w tym bałaganie. Chodźmy napić się brandy i opowiedzieć Egonowi, co się działo w domu dziecka.

Wkrótce cała trójka zasiadła w ciepłym, przytulnym salonie, delektując się alkoholem i czekoladkami oraz podziwiając choinkę. Wszyscy byli nieco zdziwieni, gdy odkryli, że Egona nie ma w domu, ale nikt się tym nie zmartwił.

Ale to było dwie godziny temu. Teraz Benny się niepokoił.

– GDZIE on jest? – wysoki mężczyzna zapytał głośno po raz piąty w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut, krążąc po salonie oraz co rusz podchodząc do okna, by wyjrzeć na ciemne, śnieżne pustkowie, w które zmieniła się dzielnica Valby. – Minęło już tyle czasu!

– Wydaje mi się, że do tej pory już by zadzwonił – powiedział nerwowo Kjeld, obracając w dłoniach czapkę i spoglądając na milczący telefon na stole. – Jesteś pewien, że nie zostawił nam żadnej wiadomości czy coś?

– TAK, Kjeld, jestem PEWIEN! – wypalił Benny.

Tęgi mężczyzna spochmurniał i spuścił wzrok.

Benny zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, nachylając się, by położyć dłoń na ramieniu Kjelda.

– Wybacz, stary druhu – powiedział cicho. – Nie zasłużyłeś na to.

– W porządku – odparł Kjeld z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Też się martwię. Nie ma go zbyt długo jak na zwykłe wyjście po piwo.

– Coś mu się stało – stwierdził Benny, potrząsając głową. – Inaczej już by się odezwał.

– No cóż, znacie Egona – zawołała nonszalancko Yvonne z kuchni. – Pewnie znowu ktoś go porwał.

– Benny! – odezwał się z niepokojem Kjeld, spoglądając na wyższego z mężczyzn w poszukiwaniu wsparcia.

– KTO niby porwał, do cholery ciężkiej? – zirytował się Benny. – My nawet ostatnio nikogo nie obrabowaliśmy.

Yvonne weszła do pokoju z tacą pełną tartinek.

– Egon to dorosły facet, jestem pewna, że nic mu nie jest – powiedziała wesoło, kładąc tackę na stole. – Teraz chodźcie coś zjeść.

Benny znów spojrzał na śnieg za oknem, po czym okrążył pokój, czując się bezradnie. Podszedł do choinki i uspokoił się nieco na widok blasku maleńkich światełek, które błyszczały na gałęziach. Nic naprawdę złego nie mogło wydarzyć się w wigilijny wieczór, prawda? Nie miało prawa...

– Dobra – powiedział w końcu zdecydowanym tonem. – Idę szukać Egona.

Poszedł do przedpokoju i zdjął swój ciężki, zimowy płaszcz z wieszaka przy drzwiach.

– Mam iść z tobą? – zapytał Kjeld, podążając za nim.

– Nie – Benny pokręcił głową. – Ty i Yvonne zostańcie tutaj, na wypadek, gdyby zadzwonił. Spróbuję odezwać się z budki telefonicznej, jeśli nie znajdę go w ciągu godziny.

Zaczął szukać po kieszeniach kluczyków do Chevroleta, po czym przypomniał sobie, że nie ma paliwa.

– Cholera – mruknął.

– Co jest? – zapytał Kjeld, podając Benny'emu jego kominiarkę i rękawiczki.

– Zapomniałem, że mam pusty bak – powiedział, wciągając czapkę i idąc w stronę drzwi. – Będę musiał iść pieszo.

– Bądź ostrożny! – Kjeld zawołał za nim, gdy Benny wymknął się prosto w śnieg. Kiedy zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, oparł się o nie, zamykając oczy. Martwił się o przywódcę ich gangu.

– Proszę, uważaj na siebie, Egon – wymamrotał. – Proszę...

* * *

Zimno.

Ból. Zimno. Ból w udzie. Spróbował się ruszyć. Jeszcze większy ból w kostce.

Egon powoli otworzył oczy, a potem zamrugał gwałtownie, jako że płatki śniegu padały mu na twarz. Bardzo ostrożnie podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał wokół. Gdzieś nad nim była latarnia uliczna, więc przynajmniej nie tkwił w całkowitych ciemnościach. Jednak znajdował się w głębokim, zaśnieżonym rowie i czuł, jak temperatura spada.

– Cudownie...

Potem dokonał swoistego spisu z natury. Miał wrażenie, jakby zatrzymał udem pędzący pocisk, po czym przypomniał sobie moment uderzenia przez samochód. Ciało bolało go w niezliczonej ilości miejsc po sturlaniu się w dół nasypu. Jutro będzie cały w sińcach.

Ostrożnie spróbował zgiąć swoje zimne stopy i syknął z bólu. Jego prawa kostka była, jeżeli nie złamana, to przynajmniej poważnie zwichnięta. Szczęściem w nieszczęściu zarówno stopy, jak i dłonie zaczęły mu drętwieć, więc ból się zmniejszał.

Ale czy FAKTYCZNIE to było szczęście? Odrętwienie z pewnością nie może być czymś dobrym. Poczuł ogarniające go zimno i zadrżał, otrzepując śnieg ze swojego ubrania i próbując zebrać myśli. Rozglądał się przez chwilę, aż odszukał swój melonik i założył na głowę, odczuwając w tym jakąś odrobinę ukojenia.

– Cudownie – powtórzył i ostrożnie położył się na brzuchu. Uważając, aby nie uderzyć się w zranioną kostkę, zaczął czołgać się niczym żołnierz na poligonie, krzywiąc się, gdy śnieg wpadał mu za kołnierz płaszcza. Wspinał się po stromym, śliskim zboczu rowu, ale wciąż ześlizgiwał się w dół, robiąc bardzo małe postępy.

Wytrwale sunął dalej i ostatecznie udało mu się dotrzeć w pół drogi do chodnika. Ale było to wyczerpujące, a jego kończyny marzły.

– Halo? – zawołał słabo, po czym odchrząknął i powtórzył głośniej:

– Halo?! Czy ktoś tam jest? Potrzebuję pomocy!

Nasłuchiwał, ale odpowiedział mu tylko świst wiatru. Znów zadrżał.

– HEJ! – krzyknął, opierając się na ośnieżonym zboczu. – NA POMOC! NIECH MI KTOŚ POMOŻE! PROSZĘ!

Upadł na brzuch, dysząc i próbując zebrać siły. Był taki zmarznięty. Taki senny. Może gdyby zdrzemnął się na chwilę, dałby potem radę się stąd wydostać...

Egon potrząsnął głową. Nie! Nie, żadnego spania, tyle wiedział. Gdyby zasnął, byłoby po nim.

Przewrócił się z powrotem na plecy i zamrugał, gdy puchate białe płatki topniały na jego zaczerwienionej twarzy.

Miał kłopoty. Poważne kłopoty. Tkwił tu uwięziony, niewiele czasu dzieliło go od zamarznięcia na śmierć i nikt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie on teraz jest.

* * * * *

ROZDZIAŁ 3

– EGON! – Benny ryknął chyba po raz dwudziesty przez zwinięte dłonie, ale jego głos ginął pośród śniegu i wiatru. Podreptał chwilę w miejscu, próbując pobudzić krążenie krwi, bo z każdą mijającą minutą było mu coraz zimniej.

– Boże, człowieku, GDZIE jesteś?

Wraz z upływającym czasem tracił nadzieję. Przeszukał kilka przecznic w pobliżu domu Kjelda, ale nie mógł znaleźć nawet śladu swojego łatwo wpadającego w kłopoty szefa. Jakiekolwiek odciski butów pozostawione przez kryminalnego geniusza dawno zostały zasypane przez padający śnieg.

Może Egon już nie żył i to wszystko było stratą czasu... Benny odepchnął od siebie przygnębiające myśli i ruszył na dalsze poszukiwania.

* * *

– Egon?

Zmarszczył brwi. Czyj to był głos? Brzmiał na kobiecy. Nie znał zbyt wielu kobiet.

– Cześć... Obudź się, synu.

Kolejny głos, tym razem męski. Z niewiarygodnym wysiłkiem otworzył oczy i spojrzał.

Jego rodzice stali nad nim, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Jego zmarli rodzice... których widział po raz ostatni, gdy miał cztery lata. Oboje zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, a jego krótko potem odesłano do sierocińca na obrzeżach Kopenhagi.

– Mama? – mruknął z niedowierzaniem. – T-tata? – chwila, to był JEGO głos? Brzmiał jak dziecięcy.

Zamrugał znowu i nagle znalazł się w domu ze swoich lat dzieciństwa, siedząc przed rozżarzonym kominkiem w pokoju wesoło przystrojonym na Boże Narodzenie. W rogu stała wielka jodła, a pod nią piętrzył się stos prezentów. Wszędzie wokół unosił się zapach cynamonu i igliwia, a blask świec migotał ze ściennych lamp.

Egon wstał niepewnie i spojrzał na swoje małe, pulchne nóżki. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż cztery lata i był w domu, w święta, szczęśliwy, oczko w głowie swoich rodziców.

Z szerokim, szczerbatym uśmiechem wyciągnął ręce, by zostać pochwyconym w ciepłe objęcia matki.

– Mamusiu! – wykrzyknął radośnie, tuląc twarzyczkę do idealnej, podobnej do porcelany szyi. Jego nos wypełnił się zapachem jej perfum, zalewając mu zmysły wspomnieniami miłości, domu i bezpieczeństwa.

– Och, mój kochany chłopczyku – zaszczebiotała melodyjnym głosem. – Moje maleństwo, tak za tobą tęskniliśmy!

– Ja też za wami tęskniłem – zachlipał mały Egon, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na ojca, który stał tuż obok, cały elegancki i uśmiechnięty, ze swoimi ciemnymi włosami oraz idealnie przystrzyżonym wąsem.

– Cześć, synu – mruknął przystojny mężczyzna i przytulił go mocno. – Jak się ma mój duży chłopiec?

W głębi rowu Egon zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, czując dziwne ciepło pomimo leżenia w śniegu. Czuł, że odpływa... Unosi się... Idzie na spotkanie swojej rodzinie. Teraz było tak ciepło. Czuł, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie mu zimno...

* * *

– EGON! – Benny zawył desperacko, dysząc ciężko od biegu w panującym chłodzie. Łzy zaczynały szczypać go w oczy. Z każdą chwilą szanse na odnalezienie Egona żywego malały.

Zatrzymał się na rogu, aby odpocząć, gdy nagle po drugiej stronie drogi rozbrzmiały kościelne dzwony, a nad opustoszałą ulicą rozległy się dźwięki „Cichej nocy”. Północ. Boże Narodzenie.

Benny osunął się i usiadł na śniegu, obejmując kolana i opierając czoło na rękach. Ogarnęło go poczucie zimnej, beznadziejnej rozpaczy i zaszlochał.

Nagle jakaś dziwna jasność pojawiła się wokół niego, więc podniósł głowę. Był skąpany w kręgu złotego światła. Zachwiał się, przysłonił oczy i spojrzał w górę.

– Co do cholery...?

Czy to była gwiazda? Helikopter? Reflektor? Nie potrafił stwierdzić. Ale na pewno było to światło, skupione na nim. Obserwował z niedowierzaniem, jak złota kula na niebie poruszyła się powoli przed nim, a potem ruszył za nią.

– To niedorzeczne – mruknął do siebie, idąc dalej. – Absurdalne... NIEMOŻLIWE...

Ale nie mając w tym momencie innego wyjścia, był dość zdesperowany, by spróbować nawet czegoś tak bezsensownego.

* * *

Mały Egon przylgnął do ojca, wtulając się w jego miękki, ciepły sweter. Nagle mężczyzna postawił go na ziemi, a chłopiec podniósł zdezorientowany wzrok.

– Tatusiu? – zaczął niepewnie.

– Przykro mi, maleńki – powiedział czule ojciec, odsuwając się od niego. – Twoja matka i ja musimy już iść, ale nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze – uśmiechnął się do syna.

– Czekaj! – zawołał Egon, wyciągając ręce. Próbował zrobić krok w stronę ojca, ale czuł, jakby jego stopy przywarły do podłogi. – Tatusiu, poczekaj! Ja chcę iść z wami! Mamusiu!

– Nie możesz iść z nami, kochanie – powiedziała łagodnie matka, cofając się i chwytając swojego męża za rękę. – Jeszcze nie pora na ciebie.

Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zaczęła powoli znikać, rozpływając się w złotym świetle.

– Zaczekajcie! – zapłakał chłopiec.

– Już dobrze, synu – powiedział ojciec, wolno niknąc w ciepłym blasku. – Mój duży, odważny chłopiec. Zobaczymy się, już niedługo.

– Nie – błagał Egon, gdy rodzice powoli znikali mu z oczu. – Proszę, nie zostawiajcie mnie znowu samego! Nie zostawiajcie mnie! NIE ZOSTAWIAJCIE MNIE!

– Zawsze będziemy przy tobie, kochanie – uspokajał go teraz już bezcielesny głos matki. – Niczego się nie bój.

– Proszę, nie zostawiajcie mnie...

* * *

Benny teraz już biegł, starając się nie spuszczać z oczu tajemniczej, jaskrawej kuli światła. Nagle wydało mu się, że usłyszał coś pośród wycia wiatru. Głos. Ktoś krzyczał. Zatrzymał się i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, ale cokolwiek to było, ucichło.

Światło przesunęło się nieco dalej, a potem zatrzymało, unosząc się na poboczu drogi, tuż za barierką.

Zbierając siły, wysoki mężczyzna ruszył w stronę tego dziwnego sygnału. Gdy zbliżył się do chodnika, zauważył duże wgniecenie w barierce, a serce zaczęło mu walić...

– Nie zostawiajcie mnie... nie zostawiajcie mnie... proszę... – słaby, płaczliwy głos dochodził z głębi rowu.

– EGON!

* * * * *

ROZDZIAŁ 4

– Nie, Fie, nadal żadnych wieści – powiedziała Yvonne cicho do telefonu, starając się nie podnosić głosu. – W razie czego damy wam znać.

Odłożyła słuchawkę, po czym podeszła do Kjelda, który siedział cichy i przygnębiony na kanapie. Delikatnie zdjęła szydełkowy afgański koc z oparcia i opatuliła nim ramiona męża. Kjeld podniósł wzrok, ukazując bladą, ściągniętą twarz. Obdarzył małżonkę ponurym uśmiechem, owijając się dokładniej ciepłą narzutką.

– Dziękuję, kochanie – wymamrotał cicho.

Yvonne usiadła obok niego na kanapie i pocieszająco objęła go ramieniem, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Bo co mogła? Z każdą mijającą minutą szanse na powrót Egona żywego stawały się coraz mniejsze, a w dodatku Benny też się nie odzywał.

– Um... Wesołych świąt? – powiedziała niepewnie, wskazując na zegar. Był kwadrans po północy i zaczął się już pierwszy dzień Bożego Narodzenia.

Kjeld ukrył twarz w dłoniach i przytulił się do żony, gdy ta delikatnie gładziła go po plecach. Wtedy nagle rozległ się odgłos kopania w drzwi wejściowe. Oboje zerwali się na równe nogi. Kjeld wybiegł do przedpokoju, przekręcił zamek i otworzył.

Kaszląc i z trudem łapiąc powietrze, Benny wtoczył się do środka, cały obsypany śniegiem. W ramionach trzymał Egona, owiniętego w zbyt duży płaszcz Frandsena. Nogi wyższego z mężczyzn odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i ten upadł na kolana.

– Benny, daj go tutaj! – powiedział ostro Kjeld. Wraz z Yvonne chwycili nieruchomą postać Olsena i przenieśli na kanapę. Położyli go, a kobieta pochyliła się nad mężczyzną.

– Egon? – zawołała. – Egon!

Sięgnęła, by dotknąć jego twarzy.

– Och, jego skóra jest jak lód!

– O-ogrzać... – charczał Benny, gdy Kjeld prowadził go w stronę kominka. – Musimy... ogrzać go... JUŻ!

Yvonne szybko podeszła do paleniska i rzuciła kilka drew do ognia, po czym roznieciła płomienie miechem.

– Koce! – sapnął Benny, zdejmując z siebie zaśnieżoną marynarkę. – Rozbierzcie go z tych... mokrych ubrań!

– Ja to załatwię! – Yvonne wybiegła z pokoju, by znaleźć potrzebne, suche rzeczy.

Kjeld działał jak w amoku, najpierw zdejmując ciężki płaszcz Benny'ego, a później, spod spodu, płaszcz Egona. Potem zaczął rozsznurowywać pokryte kryształkami lodu czarne buty.

– Uważaj na prawą stopę – ostrzegł go Benny, siedząc bezwstydnie przed kominkiem w samej bieliźnie i podkoszulku, w końcu łapiąc oddech. – Wyglądało, jakby go bolała, pewnie kostka złamana albo zwichnięta.

– Tak, tak – powiedział Kjeld, gwałtownie kiwając głową. Ostrożnie zdjął prawy but Egona, po czym zsunął mokrą skarpetkę. Delikatnie dotknął obrzmiałej kostki, krzywiąc się na widok brzydkiego, purpurowoczerwonego sińca, który obejmował nogę niskiego mężczyzny od palców aż po połowę łydki. – Ał, to faktycznie paskudne zwichnięcie. Na pewno musi boleć...

– Yvonne! – Benny zawołał w stronę sypialni, nadal rozgrzewając się przy kominku. – Przydałby się bandaż elastyczny, jeśli jakiś masz!

– Znajdę! – dobiegła odpowiedź z pokoju.

– Ma paskudnego siniaka na udzie – powiedział Kjeld, ściągając czarne prążkowane spodnie ze szczupłych, drobnych nóg Egona.

– Jestem prawie pewien, że potrącił go samochód – stwierdził Benny. – Na barierce przy rowie, gdzie go znalazłem, widziałem świeże wgniecenie.

– Świeże? – zapytał Kjeld. – Skąd wiesz, że było świeże?

– Żadnej rdzy – odpowiedział Benny. – W tej części kraju uszkodzony metal rdzewieje bardzo szybko.

– Och... Jesteś jak Sherlock Holmes, czy ktoś w tym rodzaju – skomentował Kjeld z uznaniem. – W ogóle, jak ty go znalazłeś?

– Cóóóż... – powiedział Benny. – Potrzebuję kilku minut, zanim będę mógł to wyjaśnić.

Przejechał dłonią po swoich mokrych włosach.

– Zwłaszcza że nie jestem pewien, czy sam w to wierzę, chociaż TAM byłem.

Gdy mężczyźni skończyli rozbierać Egona do podkoszulka i bokserek, Yvonne wbiegła do pokoju cała obładowana. Najpierw podeszła do Benny'ego, wręczyła mu jego szlafrok, po czym uklękła obok kanapy i odłożyła resztę rzeczy.

Kjeld wziął złożony koc z wierzchu stosu i rozwinął, by przykryć nim Egona i starannie owinąć jego blade, zimne ciało. Powtórzył ten ruch z drugim, a następnie trzecim kocykiem, aż kryminalny geniusz był opatulony cały, z wyjątkiem twarzy.

Benny wyjął bandaż z rąk Yvonne i obwiązał zranioną kostkę Egona, po czym ostrożnie wsunął stopę pod koce.

– Nie zostawiajcie mnie! – Olsen krzyknął nagle spod zwałów materiału.

Wszyscy zamarli. Drobny mężczyzna odezwał się po raz pierwszy, odkąd Benny przyniósł go do domu.

– Benny? – powiedział cicho Kjeld, wskazując na przyjaciela. Ten szybko podszedł do kanapy i położył dłoń na czole Egona. Olsen zdawał się ledwie półprzytomny, ale było jasne, że zaczynał wracać do siebie.

– Egon? – wyższy z mężczyzn zawołał delikatnie, gładząc mokre, srebrzyste włosy. – Hej, słyszysz mnie?

– M-Mamo... Tato... Proszę...! – błagał Egon. Spod zamkniętych powiek płynęły mu łzy. – Nie zostawiajcie mnie...

– Ciii – sapnął Kjeld, nachylając się blisko. – Ciii, Egon... Już dobrze... Już dobrze... Jesteśmy tutaj i nie zamierzamy cię zostawiać.

– Wracajcie... Wracajcie... – jęknął Egon.

– Co mu jest? – szepnęła Yvonne do Benny'ego. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Majaczy – wyjaśnił Kjeld. – Czytałem o tym. Majaki zdarzają się przy hipotermii, kiedy mózg zaczyna się rozgrzewać. To, że mówi, to chyba dobry znak.

Postawny mężczyzna pochylił się i delikatnie zmierzwił włosy swojego szefa.

– Dawaj, Egon... Obudź się – wymamrotał.

Olsen zmarszczył brew. Powieki mu zadrżały. Westchnął głęboko i poruszył się lekko pod kocami.

– Tak jest, staruszku – zachęcił Benny, biorąc zimną rękę Egona w dłonie i pocierając ją. – Wracaj do nas, już.

Niebieskoszare oczy drobnego mężczyzny otworzyły się gwałtownie. Rozejrzał się niepewnie po twarzach pochylonych nad nim przyjaciół.

– Co... Co się stało? – wymamrotał. – Gdzie są moi rodzice?

Próbował usiąść, ale Benny położył mu dłoń na piersi i delikatnie przytrzymał w dole.

– Spokojnie, nie śpiesz się – odezwał się rozkazująco Frandsen. – Byłeś w hipotermii, majaczyłeś... Po prostu odpocznij. Odetchnij sobie.

Starszy z mężczyzn rozejrzał się, zdezorientowany.

– Pamiętasz cokolwiek z tego, co się stało? – zapytała Yvonne, podnosząc poduszkę i ostrożnie wsuwając ją pod głowę Egona.

– Samochód – powiedział cicho kasiarz. – Wpadł w poślizg na śniegu, zepchnął mnie na barierkę, a potem obudziłem się na dnie rowu.

– Zgadza się – Benny pokiwał głową. – Właśnie tam cię znalazłem.

– Próbowałem się stamtąd wydostać – kontynuował Olsen. – Ale było mi tak zimno i ciągle się ześlizgiwałem. Pomyślałem, że odpocznę chwilę.

– Pamiętasz coś jeszcze? – zapytał Benny cicho, kładąc swoją dużą dłoń na zimnym policzku Egona.

– Ja... Wydawało mi się, że widzę moich rodziców – odpowiedział kryminalny geniusz. – Mówili do mnie... Przytulali mnie... Ogrzewali... Ale potem tak po prostu... rozpłynęli się w błyszczącej, jaskrawej...

– … kuli złotego światła? – dokończył Benny z uśmiechem.

Egon otworzył szerzej oczy, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Czekaj, Benny, ty też miałeś halucynacje? – zapytała Yvonne, przyglądając się Frandsenowi i patrząc, jak przygarbiony wstaje i przeczesuje sobie włosy palcami.

– Dobra... Mam wam wszystkim coś do opowiedzenia – zaczął, niepewnie przygryzając dolną wargę. – I wiem, jak to wszystko zabrzmi, więc... po prostu posłuchajcie...

* * *

Gdy było wiadomo, że Olsenowi już nic nie grozi, Yvonne oddzwoniła do Fie, by poinformować o tym ją i Børgego. Benny opowiedział całą historię tajemniczego światła, które doprowadziło go do Egona. Nikt nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić.

Śnieg w końcu przestał padać około wpół do drugiej w nocy. Wkrótce potem wielkie kopenhaskie pługi śnieżne zaczęły swoją ciężką pracę, dudniąc i sunąc ulicami, wypluwając za sobą ślad z soli i piasku.

Kjeld pomógł Egonowi przebrać się w piżamę i szlafrok, a Yvonne przygotowała dla niego trochę zupy. Wkrótce kasiarz siedział w rogu kanapy, zawinięty w koc, popijając ciepły płyn z kubka. Swoją skręconą kostkę, owiniętą okładem z lodu, opartą miał o stolik do kawy.

Benny zapowiedział, że będzie spał na podłodze w salonie, żeby być blisko na wypadek, gdyby Egon potrzebował czegoś w nocy. Olsen próbował go przekonać, aby zmienił zdanie, ale jego wierny kierowca był nieugięty. Egon nie miał siły ani ochoty, by się z nim wykłócać.

Teraz wszyscy dochodzili do siebie w salonie – Yvonne i Kjeld siedzieli przytuleni na kanapie obok Egona, a Benny wylegiwał się w półśnie w fotelu.

– Boże, ale jestem zmęczony – powiedział Kjeld, ziewając i przeciągając się. – Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak wy dwaj musicie się czuć!

Nachylił się ku swojej żonie i wymienił z nią pocałunki. Uśmiechnął się do kobiety i potarł nosem o jej nos.

– Dlaczego nie pójdziecie do łóżka? – mruknął Benny. – Jest późno, wszyscy powinniśmy się trochę przespać.

– Nie potrzebujecie niczego? – zapytała Yvonne sennie, ziewając.

– Damy sobie radę – powiedział Benny z zamkniętymi oczami i odchyloną do tyłu głową. – Będę tu, gdyby Egon mnie potrzebował.

– No dobra – zgodziła się Yvonne, razem z Kjeldem podnosząc się z miejsca. Pochyliła się i pocałowała Egona w czoło, po czym podeszła do Benny'ego i cmoknęła go w policzek, sprawiając, że mężczyzna zarumienił się i uśmiechnął. – Wesołych świąt.

– Dobranoc! – powiedzieli Egon i Benny jednocześnie, a para zniknęła w sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Co jej się stało? – zapytał Olsen, unosząc brew. – Nigdy wcześniej mnie nie całowała.

Benny wzruszył ramionami.

– Chyba jest lekko wstawiona – stwierdził. – Ale szczerze mówiąc, to wszyscy bardzo się dzisiaj baliśmy, że cię stracimy.

Egon tylko skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie.

Benny przysiadł się do niego na kanapie i następne kilka minut spędzili w ciepłej, przyjacielskiej ciszy, obaj zmęczeni ciężkimi przejściami ostatnich kilku godzin.

– Ciężka noc, co? – wymamrotał ze śmiechem starszy z mężczyzn.

– Nie żartuj – odpowiedział Frandsen, przeciągając się. – Jak kostka? Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś przeciwbólowego?

– Jest dobrze – powiedział ciepło Egon. – Dzisiaj naprawdę spisałeś się ponadprzeciętnie.

– Dzięki – uśmiechnął się młodszy z mężczyzn.

– Cóż, nie mogę się wypowiadać za wszystkich – ziewnął Egon. – Ale osobiście uważam, że to jest Boże Narodzenie, którego nie zapomnę.

– I nawet nie otworzyliśmy jeszcze naszych prezentów – zauważył Benny.

– Prezenty! – wykrzyknął Egon, prostując się gwałtownie. – A niech to cholera!

– Coś nie tak? – zapytał Benny.

Egon pokręcił smutno głową.

– Nie udało mi się nic zdobyć dla ciebie i reszty! Chciałem iść na zakupy, a potem ten samochód mnie potrącił i... – urwał, wyglądając na absolutnie nieszczęśliwego.

– Nie przejmuj się – powiedział pocieszająco Benny, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Przepraszam – odrzekł kryminalny geniusz, potrząsając głową. – Każdy z was coś dla mnie przygotował. Chciałem tylko... dać wam... coś... w zamian.

Benny przysunął się i objął starszego mężczyznę ramieniem.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył Egon, pociągając nosem i nachylając się ku Frandsenowi.

– Hej – powiedział cicho wyższy z mężczyzn. – Wróciłeś bezpiecznie do nas, to najlepszy prezent, na jaki moglibyśmy liczyć.

– Naprawdę? – jęknął Egon i odwzajemnił uścisk, przytulając twarz do ramienia przyjaciela.

– No tak – mruknął Benny. – Jesteś jak klej, który trzyma nas wszystkich razem... Kochamy cię, stary – odwrócił głowę, by przelotem cmoknąć Olsena w czoło.

Starszy z mężczyzn pociągnął nosem jeszcze głośniej, a Benny przycisnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

– Wyciśniesz ze mnie łzy, bałwanie – wymamrotał Egon płaczliwym tonem.

Benny wybuchnął śmiechem i wyciągnął rękę, żeby pogładzić głowę przyjaciela swoją wielką dłonią.

* * *

W pierwszy dzień świąt wszyscy bawili się przy alkoholu, piwie, czekoladkach, kanapkach oraz otwieraniu prezentów. Egon dostał od Yvonne małe pudełko dobrych cygar. Od Kjelda – humidor do trzymania tychże cygar. A od Benny'ego – kask, który wywołał u wszystkich salwy śmiechu.

Kilka godzin później dom wypełnił się aromatem pieczonego indyka, unoszącym się z kuchni. Wszyscy stłoczyli się na kanapie jak sardynki, oglądając w telewizji maraton bożonarodzeniowych filmów i delektując się winem, którego całą skrzynkę przysłali Børge i Fie. Zaczęli od kieliszków, jak przystało na cywilizowanych ludzi, ale po kilku dolewkach przeszli do przekazywania butelki między sobą.

Egon siedział na jednym końcu kanapy, z kostką opartą na stoliku do kawy i obłożoną zimnymi okładami. Na drugim przysiadła delikatnie Yvonne, z nogami podciągniętymi pod siebie. Obok niej był Kjeld, a Benny, na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu obok Egona, obejmował ramionami obydwu przyjaciół.

– Kto ma czerwone? – zapytała Yvonne, a Olsen przekazał jej flaszkę Cabernet Sauvignon przez Benny'ego i Kjelda. Kobieta pociągnęła potężny łyk z butelki i głośno beknęła.

– Brawo – powiedzieli trzej mężczyźni jednym głosem, po czym cała czwórka roześmiała się.

Późne popołudniowe słońce właśnie zaczynało prześwitywać przez zasłony, zalewając cały pokój różowawą poświatą, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Yvonne podała wino Kjeldowi i podniosła się ze swojego miejsca, żeby sprawdzić, kto to.

– Wejdź – było ją słychać z przedpokoju. – Ja muszę iść i sprawdzić, co z indykiem, ale chłopcy są w salonie, chodź.

– Wesołych świąt wszystkim! – powiedział radośnie znajomy głos.

Kjeld, Benny i Egon odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Wybuchowego Harry'ego Frandsena, stojącego w drzwiach, z uśmiechem na zaczerwienionej od zimna twarzy.

– Harry! – wykrzyknął radośnie Benny, wstając z kanapy, by przytulić brata. – Co za miła niespodzianka!

Poprowadził mężczyznę do fotela i dał mu znak, żeby usiadł.

– To jak wam mijają święta, póki co? – zapytał fanatyk materiałów wybuchowych, uśmiechając się i uprzejmie kiwając głową, kiedy Yvonne podała mu piwo do ręki.

– Nierealnie – odpowiedział Benny, siadając z powrotem na kanapie i zerkając na Egona, który z satysfakcją palił jedno ze swoich nowych cygar. – Poczekaj, aż usłyszysz TĘ historię!

– Z przyjemnością, Benny – powiedział kędzierzawy mężczyzna, podnosząc rękę. – Ale najpierw muszę omówić z Egonem pewną sprawę.

Egon zamrugał zaskoczony i uniósł brew.

– Co? Ze mną?

– Tak, tak! – rzucił Harry z ekscytacją, wstając z fotela i klękając na podłodze przed Olsenem. Sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wydobył z niej płaskie pudełko, które z szacunkiem położył starszemu mężczyźnie na kolanach.

– To nie wybuchnie, prawda? – zapytał nerwowo Kjeld, odsuwając się nieco na kanapie.

– Nie, nie nie – powiedział Harry, chichocząc. – To tylko sterta dokumentów, które ktoś porzucił w zaułku za moją szopą. Jest tam kilka bardzo ciekawych informacji i tak myślę, że Egon mógłby zrobić z nich dobry użytek!

Egon wyjął plik papierów z pudełka i zaczął go kartkować, wybałuszając oczy coraz bardziej z każdą kolejną stroną. Spojrzał z osłupieniem na Harry'ego.

– Mówisz, że znalazłeś to w ZAUŁKU? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Całkiem interesujące, prawda? – powiedział Harry, unosząc brwi. – To byłby piekielny skok... Znaczy się, jeśli masz na to ochotę.

Egon milczał przez długi czas, przygryzając cygaro i biegając spojrzeniem po kartkach leżących na jego kolanach. W końcu podniósł wzrok, skinieniem głowy podziękował Harry'emu, po czym odwrócił się do Benny'ego i Kjelda.

– Egon? – zapytał Benny, nachylając się blisko. – Co jest?

Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przebiegle, a jego niebieskoszare oczy błyszczały nową energią.

– Mam plan.

KONIEC

NIECH WASZE ŚWIĘTA BĘDĄ MAGICZNE.  
Z pozdrowieniami, Morphofan.

**Author's Note:**

> Zdarzyło mi się już przekładać dialogi do seriali, kreskówek czy anime, ale pierwszy raz w życiu tłumaczyłam fanfiction. Mam nadzieję, że poszło mi minimum klawo jak cholera.
> 
> I've happened to translate dialogues of TV series, cartoons or anime, but I did this to fanfiction for the very first time in my life. I hope it worked out at least "skide godt".


End file.
